Happy New Year
by SilverLevKingHea
Summary: Merayakan tahun baru bersama teman-teman itu memang menyenangkan, tak jauh halnya dengan Vongola Decimo, tapi apakah semua berjalan dengan benar?/"HIEE!"/"GUPPYA!"/"KKYAA!"/"Herbivore, kamikuroso."/sebagai ganti perayaan tahun baru gara-gara diluar hujan../beberapa acara yang menyenangkan didalam


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn** © Akira Amano

Happy New Year © **SilverLevKingHea**

**Warning **: OOC, Gaje, Garing, Ancur, dan sebangsanya

Rated : **T**

**Summary **: Merayakan tahun baru bersama teman-teman itu memang menyenangkan, tak jauh halnya dengan Vongola Decimo, tapi apakah semua berjalan dengan benar?/"HIEE!"/"GUPPYA!"/"KKYAA!"/"_Herbivore, kamikuroso_."/sebagai ganti perayaan tahun baru gara-gara diluar hujan../beberapa acara yang menyenangkan didalam

.

.

.

Pagi hari itu adalah pagi hari yang cerah di kota Namimori. Udara yang sejuk dan sinar matahari yang bersinar layaknya kekuatan Extrim sang _Sun Guardian_[*swt*]. Hari ini juga rasanya tenang sekali, mereka melakukan masing-masing tugas sekolah dengan niat, belajar dengan giat. Tapi bisa dibilang ini adalah ketenangan sebelum badai.

"Hi-HIEE! Re-Reborn, kau serius!?" Mendengarkan teriakkan itu kalian pasti sudah tau apa maksud dari perkataan ketenangan sebelum badai bukan? Oke langsung saja kita lanjutin, author malas buat naskah banyak-banyak [Silver : NGAPAIN DISEBUTIN PE'ANG *lempar kursi kenarator* Narator : KYYAA! *lari* Silver : He? Kau perempuan? Ah MB *kembali minum teh poci*].

"Tentu saja, kau kira aku bercanda, Dame-Tsuna." Ucap Reborn.

"Re-Reborn, tapi nanti-."

"Ada masalah Dame-Tsuna." Ucap Reborn sembari menodongi pistol hijaunya.

"HIEE! Ti-tidak! Jangan tembak aku!" Seru Tsuna. Reborn hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian mengubah pistol itu menjadi sebuah kadal hijau.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan berkumpul dirumah. Ajak para _guardians_mu." Ucap Reborn kemudian pergi dari sana.

.*.*Happy.*New*.Year*.*.

"Ah, Onii-san!" Seru Tsuna sembari berlari kearah Ryohei yang sedang berkeliling kota Namimori.

"ADA APA SAWADA?!" Seru Ryohei.

"Jangan teriak _Shibafu-Atama_!" Seru Gokudera.

"AKU TIDAK MENANNYAKANMU _TAKO-HEAD_!" Teriak Ryohei.

"_TEME_!" Gokudera sudah menyiapkan petasannya. Kenapa petasan? Karena dynamitnya sudah disita oleh saya, buahahahahah *dibomGokudera*. Ralat, maksudnya sudah menyiapkan dynamitnya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

"O-onii-san, Gokudera-kun. Tolong tenanglah." Ucap Tsuna.

"Ka-kalau _juudaime_ yang bilang begitu." Ucap Gokudera.

"Jadi ada apa, sawada." Ucap Ryohei.

"Begini, Reborn menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu kerumah. Onii-san tidak ada waktu luang bukan?" Tanya Tsuna.

"_KYOKUGEN NO_! KALAU BEGITU AKU AKAN KERUMAHMU SEKALIGUS MENGAJAK KYOKO!" Teriak Ryohei.

"Ka-kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Onii-san." Ucap Tsuna kemudian meninggalkan Ryohei yang kembali menjalankan larinya.

Tsuna dan Gokudera berlari menuju kearena baseball untuk mencari Yamamoto yang sedang berlatih dengan club-nya. Dan mereka datang disaat yang tepat, dimana Yamamoto telah selesai berlatih.

"Yo Tsuna! Gokudera!" Sapa Yamamoto.

"Ah Yamamoto. Malam ini kau tidak ada acara bukan?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Tentu saja tidak." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Kalau begitu Reborn menyuruhku untuk mengajak-mu untuk kerumahku, kau bisakan?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Hahahah, tentu saja Tsuna." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Cih."

"Lalu kau akan kemana?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Ah, itu...kurasa aku akan memanggil Hibari." Ucap Tsuna, seketika wajahnya memucat begitu mendengar bahwa ia akan memanggil Hibari. Itu artinya sama saja dengan masuk kekandang singa. Bukan, yang lebih tepat itu adalah masuk kegerbang kematian.

"Tenang saja _juudaime_, saya akan menemanin anda." Ucap Gokudera.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku juga akan menemanimu Tsuna." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Ah, terimakasih." Ucap Tsuna.

Ketiganyapun masuk kedalam gedung sekolah Namimori guna mencari ketua komite kedisiplinan. Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang terasa sangat lama itu akhirnya mereka sampai juga didepan ruangan yang dicari. Keringat dingin sudah muncul dipelipis Tsuna, kemudian diapun mengetok pintu itu, pintu kematian yang siap merengut nyawanya kapan saja.

Tok, Tok, Tok

Krik

Krik

Krik

Tok, Tok, Tok

Krik

Krik

Krik

Krik

Krik

Tok, Tok

Kriieett

BUKK[?]

GGGGYYYYAAAAAAA

.

.

.

.

.

Err, Tsuna. Kau sudah menyebabkan kekacauan besar. Oke, pertama-tama Tsuna mengetuk sebanyak tiga kali dan tidak ada respon apa-apa dari Hibari yang tengah duduk disofa empuknya.. Lalu iapun mengetuk tiga kali dan masih tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Hibari. Padahal Hibari sudah bergerak dari sofanya dan menuju kepintu. Dan saat Tsuna mengetuk yang ketiga kalinya, Hibari membuka pintu, namum naas kawan, Tsuna malah mengetuk wajah Hibari yang super dingin kayak es batu. Dan teriakkan itu, itu teriakkan Silver yang histeris waktu melihat adegan itu, tidak usah dipikirkan, itu ngak penting [*narator berusaha mengindar dari kursi yang dilempar Silver*].

"_Herbivore, kamikuroso_." Ucap Hibari dengan perempatan dikepalanya.

BBRRAAKK

"Hi-HIEE!

BUUKK!

"GGWWWAA!"

BBAANGG!

"AAAHHH!"

Alhasil mereka tidak jadi mengajak Hibari, dan parahnya ketiganya keluar dari gedung Namimori dengan wajah horror. Luka disana-sini dan muka hampir rata dengan tanah karena tonfa keramat milik Hibari. Selanjutnya merekapun mengarah ke Kokuyo Land guna menghampiri Chrome dan juga Mukuro disana. Tapi mengigat bahwa mereka nanti bakalan gila, jadinya ketiganya langsung memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah Tsuna saja.

Siapa juga yang mau masuk kedalam kandang buah-buahan tropis [Silver : GGYYAA! *mencoba menghindar dari serangan Mukuro dan Chorme*]

.*.*Happy.*New*.Year*.*.

Saat sudah sampai didepan rumah Tsuna sudah terlihat hawa yang tidak sedap disana. Firasat buruk segera menghampiri Tsuna, dengan takut-takut Tsuna membuka pintunya, sejauh ini masih aman, tidak ada apa-apa. Kemudian Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto melanjutkan untuk naik keatas.

"Hayato, akhirnya kau datang juga." Ucap Bianchi yang berada diatas tangga saat melihat adiknya sudah datang.

"A-_aneki_!" Seru Gokudera kemudian pingsan sembari memegang perutnya.

"Bi-Bianchi, ka-kacamatanya!" Seru Tsuna.

"Ah, maaf aku melupakannya." Ucap Bianchi dan memakai kacamatanya kemudian menggendong Gokudera menuju kekamar Tsuna. Disana sudah ada Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Dino, Romario, Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta dan Reborn [aduh kayaknya empat orang terakhir itu memang tinggal disini deh].

"Akhirnya kau tiba juga, Dame-Tsuna." Ucap Reborn.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini, Reborn?" Tanya Tsuna bingung.

"Hn, kalian semua kukumpulkan disini untuk membuat penyambutan tahun baru."

"Hahi! Itu artinya akan ada kembang api desu!" Seru Haru semangat.

"Benar, kalau begitu nanti kita akan membakar jagung [?]." Tambah Kyoko.

"Lagi pula, kenapa kita harus melakukannya, _kouzo_?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Itu teradisi keluarga Vongola." Ucap Reborn [perasaan itu teradisi semua orang deh *menghindar dari tembakkan Reborn*] "Selain itu, bukan hanya kita saja yang akan mengisi acara." Ucap Reborn.

"Ehh, kalau begitu siapa saja?" Tanya Tsuna, perasaannya sudah mulai tidak enak, apa lagi melihat smrik Reborn yang sungguh menganggu perasaannya.

"Hmm, sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba." Ucap Reborn.

DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!

Tsuna segera menuju kebawah dan membukakan pintu, tanpa diduga ternyata yang datang adalah sekelompok orang yang sungguh tidak pernah Tsuna duga akan melihatnya kembali.

"Ah, apa kabar Vongola." Ucap Spanner.

"Lama tak berjumpa Tsunayoshi-kun." Ucap Soichi.

"Yo, Tsunayoshi-kun~." Ucap si pecinta marshmallow.

"Hai, Tsuna-kun." Ada Enma juga.

"Hai, Sawada-kun." Ucap Uni.

"Ah, kalian semua diundang Reborn?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Tentu saja." Serempak mereka mengatakannya. Tsuna hanya menghela nafas kemudian membimbing mereka kekamar Tsuna.

"Ciaossu." Ucap Reborn saat mereka berada dikamar Tsuna "Akhirnya kalian datang juga." Ucap Reborn "Kalau begitu hanya tinggal menunggu Hibari dan juga mereka." Ucap Reborn. Baru saja Tsuna ingin berbicara tiba-tiba saja jendela kamar Tsuna terbukan dan memperlihatkan Hibari yang udah duduk 'manis' dijendela itu.

"Hi-Hibari-san..." Ucap Tsuna kaget.

"Hn." Hanya itu respon Hibari kemudian menatap Tsuna dingin. Hibari masih ingin menggigit Tsuna sampai mati, tapi beruntung saja ia bisa menahannya.

"Hmn, sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai." Ucap Reborn.

"Mereka sia-."

"VOIII!"

Krik

Krik

Krik

Krik

Krik

Krik

Krik

Krik

DOORR

*jangkrikpun tewas ditembak oleh Reborn*

"Jangkrik penganggu." Ucap Reborn simpel.

Oke back to the story dan doakan semoga jangkrik saya diterima disisi Primo Vongola *ditembak*

Teriakkan itu membuat Gokudera bangkit dari kuburnya. Tsuna hanya bisa pasrah kemudian turun kebawah untuk membukakan pintu.

"Kuharap ini penting, sampah!" Seru Xanxus.

"VOII!" Teriak Squalo.

"Shishishi, semoga saja ini menarik untuk pangeran." Ucap you-know-who.

"Mu, kau harus membayarku jika kau mengiginkan sesuatu dariku." Ucap you-know-who [again!]. Dengan tidak ikhlasnya Tsuna membukakan pintu untuk anggota varia [+Fran] menuju kekamar Tsuna. Sesampainya diatas sudah mulai beribut-ribut.

"Oh iya Dame-Tsuna. Sinikan cincin-mu dan juga yang lainnya, kau juga Enma." Ucap Reborn kemudian semua anggota Vongola Decimon [ingat Gokudera udah bangun saat mendengar teriakkan Squalo] dan juga Enma mengasihkan cincin mereka keReborn, cincin itupun ia masukkan sebuah tabung yang entah-sejak-kapan berdiri diujung ruang Tsuna. Kemudian Reborn menekan sebuah tombol dan mulailah berasap disana.

UHUK

UHUK

UHUK

SRROOOTT

"IUHH! JOROK [DESU!]" Seru Haru, Kyoko, Chrome, Julie, Enma dan juga Tsuna begitu mendengar ada yang batuk sampai-sampai keluar ingusnya, tidak ada yang tau karena saat asap menghilang pelakunnya tidak ditemukan karena tidak ada jejak[?].

Oke back to the story, jangan melenceng mulu.

"Apa yang terjadi Reborn?" Tanya Tsuna. Kemudian semua mata tertuju kepada alat itu, perlahan-lahan tabung itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Vongola Primo dan _guardians_nya dan juga Cozart Shimon.

"Apa kabar Decimon, sepertinya sedang ada pesta." Ucap Giotto.

"Cih, menganggu perkerjaan saja, kau akan kutahan." Ucap Alaude.

"Hi-HIEE!"

"Ma..ma.. Alaude-dono, anda tidak bias seperti itu." Ucap Asari.

"Cih. Walaupun kita kesini jangan harap kau bisa istirahat Primo." Ucap G sembari mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen yang nyelip dikantongnya.

"TIIDAAK!" Seru Giotto mendramatis.

"Hm, lebih penting kenapa memanggil kami?" Tanya Cozart.

"Kita akan mengadakan sebuah tradisi dan ini sanggat membutuhkan banyak orang." Ucap Reborn.

"Nufufu, aku tidak sabar melihat seperti apa." Ucap Deamon.

"Malam ini kita akan melakukan beberapa acara, dan kalian akan dibagi beberapa kelompok, untuk sementara kalian bisa menetap disini dulu." Ucap Reborn. Kemudian mereka mulai berbicara satu sama lain, kecuali Hibari yang loncat keluar dan berkeliling dan Alaude yang menyendiri diruang tamu. Dan 1 pertanyaan, memangnya seberapa besarnya ruang Tsuna hingga banyak bergerumbulan seperti itu?

Krik

Krik

Krik

Krik

NANI! JANGKIRIKNYA BANGKIT DARI KUBUR!

.

.

.

*cough*

Oke lanjut saja, jangan dipikirkan ya.

.*.*Happy.*New*.Year*.*.

Semuanyapun berkumpul digedung Namimori yang terlihat menyeramkan saat malam hari. Reborn telah bersiap dengan beberapa kertas yang ada didalam kotak.

"Semuanya silahkan mengambil satu-persatu kertas, oh bagi Romario, Fran, Daemon, Mukuro, Chrome dan juga Mamon harap untuk tidak mengambil kertas dan tetap disini." Ucap Reborn. Kemudian merekapun mengambil kertas itu [-yang tadi disebutkan] "Baiklah, silahkan buka dan temukan team kalian yang sesuai dengan warna yang kalian miliki." Ucap Reborn.

"_Juudaime_, anda mendapatkan warna apa?" Tanya Gokudera.

"Aku oren, bagaimana denganmu." Ucap Tsuna.

"Ah syukurlah, aku juga oren _Juudaime_." Ucap Gokudera.

"Aku dapat merah." Ucap Shoici.

"Shishishi, pangeran mendapatkan merah." Ucap Bel.

Jadi urutannya seperti ini.

**_Team Oren_**

Tsuna, Gokudera, Giotto, G, Lampo dan Enma

**_Team Merah_**

Shoichi, Spanner, Lussaria, Belphegor dan Knuckle

**_Team Biru_**

Yamamoto, Lambo, Asari, Ryohei, Dino dan Cozart

**_Team Pink_**

Bianchi, Haru, Kyoko, Uni dan I-pin [khusus cewek]

**_Team Ungu_**

Aladue, Squalo, Xanxus, Hibari dan Byakuran

"Hm, bagus kalau begitu Team Oren akan maju deluan dan disusul oleh tim selanjutnya." Ucap Reborn. Kemudian team orenpun bersiap untuk masuk kedalam kawasan Namimori "Kalian akan menemukan petunjuk yang berada disana, ikuti petunjuk dan kalian bisa lolos dalam acara ini."

Tim orenpun melangkah masuk kedalam kawasan Namimori yang entah mengapa jadi berkabut dan terlihat menyeramkan. Dengan langkah hati-hati mereka masuk seperti main ular tangga, dengan posisi G didepan, Giotto megang tangan G, Tsuna megang tangan Giotto, lalu Gokudera megang tangan Tsuna, Enma mengang tangan Gokudera dan mengang tangan Lampo.

.*.*Happy.*New*.Year*.*.

"Disini sungguh menyeramkan." Ucap Tsuna ketakutan, dan Giotto bisa merasakan tangan Tsuna yang bergetar.

"Ja-jangan khawatir _Juudaime_, ada saya bersama denganmu." Ucap Gokudera.

"Be-betul kau tidak sendirian Tsuna." Ucap Giotto entah kenapa Tsuna juga merasa bahwa tangan Giotto bergetar seperti tangannya.

BBRRAAK

"UUWAAA!" Seru semuanya kaget.

"Kenapa kita teriak?" Tanya Lampo, dia hanya mengikuti mereka teriak saja. Kemudian dihadapan mereka pintu kelas 1-C terbuka dengan sendirinya, didalam sana gelap gulita.

"Bu-bukankah dikelas itu katanya sering terdengar suara-suara menakutkan." Ucap Gokudera sembari melihat note-nya yang entah dia ambil dari mana.

"Co-coba saja kita kesana mungkin akan ada petunjuk." Usul Lampo.

"Kalau begitu kau yang kesana." Ucap mereka sembari mendorong Lampo.

"E-ehh, kenapa aku?" Tanya Lampo bingung.

"Kau yang mengusulkan." Ucap mereka kompak.

"Cih, baiklah _ore-sama_ akan melihatnya." Ucap Lampo kemudian menengok dari depan ruang itu, ternyata benar ada sebuah kotak surat disana "Memang ada." Ucap Lampo, semuapun mendekat kesana dan saat Lampo melirik kedepan dia dikejutkan oleh sesosok hantu perempuan dan juga kursi serta meja yang terbang "HHUWWA!" Serunya kemudian lari hingga G yang berada didepan sana.

"HUUWAA!" Teriak G kaget dan tiba-tiba pingsan.

"G, G. Bertahanlah! Jangan pingsan disaat begini!" Seru Giotto panik.

"La-lakukan sesuatu Enma." Ucap Tsuna.

"E-eh kok aku?" Tanya Enma bingung. tapi diapun akhirnya manju juga kedepan berjalan kedalam dengan takut-takut, hantu itupun menepuk bahu Enma "HHWAA! MAMA! AKU BELUM MAU MATI! TOLONG!" Seru Enma histeris sembari lari dari hantu itu.

.*.*Happy.*New*.Year*.*.

"HHWAA! MAMA! AKU BELUM MAU MATI! TOLONG!"

Semua hanya bisa meneguk ludah [-Alaude, Hibari, Xanxus dan Cozart yang jaga image] begitu mendengar teriakkan hister milik Enma.

"Semoga penerusku baik-baik saja." Ucap Cozart berdoa.

"Semoga dia diterima disisinya." Ucap Knuckle mendoakan.

"Amin." Tunggu, sejak kapan mereka masuk islam? Udah ah ngak usah dipikirkan lanjutkan Reborn!

"Baiklah, Team Merah silahkan masuk." Ucap Reborn. Lalu team merahpun masuk, mereka terlalu gengsi untuk pegangan, mengigat ada bencong ddiantara mereka dan juga pangeran killer so tidak ada pilihan lain.

.*.*Happy.*New*.Year*.*.

"Suasanannya mencengkram." Ucap Lussuria melirik kiri-kanan.

"Shishishi, pangeran tidak terlalu tertarik." Ucap Bel.

"Selama kita tidak menganggu, maka mereka tidak akan menganggu kita." Ucap Knuckle sembari memeluk alkitabnya dengan erat.

"Adududuh." Mulailah penyakit sakit perut Shoichi.

"Kau tak apa-apa Shoichi?" Tanya Spanner.

"Ya, aku masih bisa lanjut." Ucap Shoichi.

BBRRAAKK

"APA ITU KODOK! APA ITU!" Latahlah mereka semua sembari menengok kearah kelas 1-A. Nafas mereka semua memburu dengan ganasnya sangkin kagetnya.

"Siapa yang ingin memeriksanya?" Tanya Spanner.

"Uhh, Bel bagiamana jika kau memeriksanya." Ucap Lussuria.

"Shishishi, pangeran terlalu malas untuk melakukannya." Ucap Bel.

_"Bilang saja kau takut."_ Batin Knuckle "Kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Knuckle kemudian masuk kesana dan melihat ruangan didalam. Berbeda dengan 1-C disini terlihat seperti tempat belajar, hantu-hantu pada duduk dikursi dengan kepala ditundukkan dan nampak belajar. Tiba-tiba saja salah satu dari hantu itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memperlihatkan mata merahnya "EH ENYAK! EH BABEH! EH AKANG! TUULLUUNGG!" Seru Knuckle kembali latah kemudian keluar dari sana.

.*.*Happy.*New*.Year*.*.

"EH ENYAK! EH BABEH! EH AKANG! TUULLUUNGG!"

Semua pada _sweetdrop_ mendengar suara Knuckle yang latah disana.

"Baiklah, Team Biru silahkan masuk." Ucap Reborn.

Team birupun masuk, terlihat diaman Asari memimpin, Cozart mengekori, disusul dengan Yamamoto yang menggendong Lambo kemudian terakhir Dino, tentu saja tanpa bawahannya maka dia akan menjadi tidak berguna.

.*.*Happy.*New*.Year*.*.

"Ternyata memasuki sekolah malam-malam adalah ide yang buruk ya. Ahahahah." Yamamoto masih dengan wajah _happy-good-lucky_-nya. Dan Asari ikut tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Lambo mau permen!" Seru Lambo.

"Tapi aku tidak membawanya." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Aku juga." Ucap Dino.

"Lambo-sama mau permen sekarang!" Seru Lambo.

"Bisakah kau menyuruhnya untuk diam." Ucap Cozart.

"Lambo mua permen!" Seru Lambo.

BBRRAAAKK!

"HHWAAA!" Seru mereka panik [-Yamamoto yang tertawa]. Kemudian terlihat pintu kelas 1-B terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah kotak surat diatas pintu itu.

"Ah, itu petunjuknya." Ucap Yamamoto dan berjalan kesana lalu mengambil petunjukknya, keadaan disana hampir mirip dengan keadaan dikelompok merah, semua hantu pada mencari ilmu kemudian semuanya melirik kearah Yamamoto "Ah, hai semua, maaf menganggu kalian." Ucap Yamamoto masih dengan wajah senyumnya.

"HHAAA!"

"GUPPYA!" Seru Lambo ketakutan.

_"Apa dia sudah gila?!"_ Batin Asari kaget.

_"Benar-benar terlalu bodoh."_ Batin Cozart.

_"EXTRIM!"_ Batin Ryohei.

"_Dia bisa mati!"_ Batin Dino.

"Ah, hallo. Ahahahahaha." Yamamoto masih tertawa, tidak pergi dari sana padahal hantu itu berdiri dan mendekatinya "Lihat semuanya, mereka mendatangiku. Ahahahahaha." Ucap Yamamoto.

"BODOHH! LAAARRIII SEEMMUANNYA!" Teriak Dino sembari narik Yamamoto, tanpa berpikir dua kali mereka lari dari sana secepat kilat dan selaju petir[?].

.*.*Happy.*New*.Year*.*.

"BODOHH! LAAARRIII SEEMMUANNYA!"

Lagi-lagi suara teriakkan terdengar disana, dan itu menyebabkan Team Pink yang akan berangkat menelan ludah.

"Se-seseram itukah?" Tanya Kyoko.

"Ha-hahi... ini _dangerous_ _desu_." Ucap Haru.

"Hmm..." Bianchi hanya diam sembari melihat kedalam gedung.

"Semoga saja mereka baik-baik saja." Ucap Uni.

"I-pin tidak takut." Ucap I-pin.

"Baiklah, Team Pink silahkan masuk kedalam." Ucap Reborn.

"Sampai bertemu nanti, Reborn." Ucap Bianchi kemudian memimpin, dengan Haru menyusul sembari menggendong I-pin dan Uni dibelakangnya serta Kyoko paling terakhir.

.*.*Happy.*New*.Year*.*.

"Bi-Bianchi-san, i-ini menakutkan." Ucap Kyoko ketakutan.

"Ha-hahi." Guman Haru pelan.

"Ide buruk untuk datang kesini." Ucap Uni juga ketakutan.

"Hmm..." Bianchi terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

DDDUUKKK

"HHWWAA!" Merekapun berpelukkan dan mulai mengeluarkan air mata karena ketakutan dan memeluk Bianchi.

"Hmm, aku menemukan petunjuknya." Ucap Bianchi, kemudian semuapun melongarkan pelukkan mereka "Aku akan mendapatkannya." Ucap Bianchi.

"Be-berhati-hatilah Bianchi-san." Ucap Kyoko dan Uni. Bianchipun kesana dan melihat sesosok hantu berjalan keluar dari kelas 1-B keadaannya sudah menjadi seperti di kelas 1-C, banyak kursi berterbangan dan menakutkan.

"Hm." Bianchi menutup matanya, entah kenapa ada sebuah makanan dikedua tangan Bianchi. Kemudian Bianchi membuka matanya dan berlari "Possion Cooking! HHWWAA!" Seru Bianchi dan menyerang hantu itu menggunakan possion cookingnya, menyebabkan sang hantu tewas untuk yang kedua kalinya [*sweetdrop*].

.*.*Happy.*New*.Year*.*.

"Hm. Baiklah, silahkan kalian masuk." Ucap Reborn. Team Ungu masuk dengan percaya diri dan saling tidak melirik satu sama lain. Hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

.*.*Happy.*New*.Year*.*.

Terlalu sunyi dan tidak ada yang membuka topi pembicaraan.

BBRRAKK

Tanpa main kata mereka menengok kekelas 1-C dimana disana pintu terbuka, tanpa banyak bacot mereka pergi kesana dan meliaht didalam diamana hantu-hantu pada mencari ilmu. Mulailah para hantu menengok kesana dan berdiri dan menampilkan wajah menyeramkan mereka.

"HHUUWAAA!"

Kalian tau siapa yang berteriak?

Yap benar sekali, para hantulah yang berteriak ketakutan. Bagiamana tidak, belum saja mereka menakut-nakuti malah mereka yang ditakuti oleh tatapan dingin dari Team Ungu. Jadi untuk kepastian, Team Ungu tidak lama udah selsai dengan tugasnya.

.*.*Happy.*New*.Year*.*.

Saat ini Team oren sudah berada dilapangan, petunjuk mereka disitu hanya disuruh mencari benda-benda berupa kembang api yang telah disembunyikan.

"Baiklah kita bagi dua tim. Aku, Tsuna dan Enma akan mencari disebelah sana. Sisanya disebelah sana." Ucap Giotto memberi pengarahkan. Kemudian merekapun berpencar mencari kembang api.

"Eh, apa ini?" Tanya Enma begitu melihat sesuatu yang bulat dibalik semak-semak kemudian mengangkatnya, ada petasan disampingnya. Saat ingin mengambil tiba-tiba benda itu bergoyang dan berbalik sendiri memperlihatkan bagian depannya.

"KKKYYAAA!"

Teriakkan histeris Enma membuat yang lainnya kaget. Enmapun melemparkan kepala itu kearah Tsuna.

"HIEE!" Seru Tsuna kemudian melemparkan kearah Giotto.

"TIDDAK!" Ucap Giotto dan melempar kearah Gokudera.

"CIH! HWAA!" Gokuderapun melemparkan ke G.

"APA-APAAN INI!" Gpun melemparkan kembali ke Enma. Dan akhrinya mereka main lempar-lempar kepala manusia tanpa mencari kembang api.

.*.*Happy.*New*.Year*.*.

Team Merah sudah berada di GYM. Katanya mereka hanya perlu mencari petasan yang disembunyikan disana.

"Shishishi, ini menarik untuk pangeran." Ucap Bel.

"Aku akan mengecek disana." Ucap Shoichi.

"Kalau begitu aku diarah sebaliknya." Ucap Spanner.

"Hm, apa ini?" Tanya Lussuria yang melihat sebuah benda panjang dan dililitkan petasan, saat ia ingin mengambilnya tiba-tiba saja benda itu menangkap Lussuria. Yap sebuah tangan.

"KKYYAA! TULUNG!" Lussuriapun berteriak histeris dan melempar tangan itu ke Knuckle.

"DEMI TUHAN! KENAPA KAU MELEMPARKANNYA KEPADAKU TO THE EXTRIM!" Seru Knuckle kemudian melemparkan kearah Spanner.

"Hm?" Spanner bingung dan melihatnya. Lalu ia membuangnya dan mengenai Shoichi.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Shoichi bingung dan melihat tangan itu "UUWAA!" Serunya kemudian melempar dan mengarah keBelphegor.

SRRAT! SRRAAT! DUUKK!

Alhasil tangan itu nancap didinding dengan 5 pisau menempel disana.

"Shishishi, mencari masalah dengan pangeran eh?" Tanya Belphegor dan kembali mencari petasan diikuti yang lainnya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.*.*Happy.*New*.Year*.*.

Team Biru sudah berada dikolam berenang mereka ditugaskan mencari benda yang dipakai untuk memasak.

"Lambo-sama lapar!" Seru Lambo mengeluh.

"Yap, kalau begitu kita mencari seperti mencari makan[?]." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Ah, baiklah." Ucap Lambo.

"Mari kita cari to the extrim!" Seru Ryohei dan mencari. Diikuti _faceplam_ oleh Asari dan Cozart, akan tetapi mereka tetap mencari juga.

SRRUUTT

"Kau mendengar sesuatu?" Tanya Asari.

"Tidak." Jawab Cozart "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Mungkin aku salah dengar saja." Ucap Asari.

SSRRAAT, SSRREEKK

"Apa itu!" seru Cozart.

"Ada apa" Tanya Ryohei dan Yamamoto bingung.

"Ada yang bergerak disana." Ucap Cozart sembari menunjuk kesemak-semak. Kemudian mereka bersiga dan disana keluarlah putri duyung.

"Hahahahaha, itu hanyalah seorang gadis berekor ikan." Ucap Yamamoto tertawa.

"HHWWAA!" Semua berteriak dan segera berlari, tapi sebelumnya mengambil sebuah pelastik yang berada dileher putri duyung yang sudah tidak berbentuk dan dilumuri darah. Mereka berlari sembari menarik Yamamoto yang hanya tertawa saja.

.*.*Happy.*New*.Year*.*.

Team Pink nampak sedang menjelajahi halaman belakang, mereka ditugaskan mencari bahan bakar.

"Bianchi-san, aku menemuakn arang." Ucap Kyoko.

"Hahi, aku menemukan minyak gas." Ucap Haru.

"Aku menemukan buah-buahan[?]." Ucap Uni.

"I-pin menemukan panci." Ucap I-pin.

"Hm, kalau begitu mari kita kembali." Ucap Bianchi.

Sepertinya para hantu sudah trauma dengan Bianchi, karena mereka masih sayang nyawa dan tidak ingin mati dua kali jadi mereka tidak mengangguin Team Pink.

.*.*Happy.*New*.Year*.*.

Sementara itu Team Ungu telah berada diatap. Mereka ditugaskan mencari mercon dan kembang api. Tidak perlu waktu lama mereka mendapatkannya dan sebagai tambahan Byakuran mendapatkan marshmallow disana. Tidak ada satupun hantu yang menganggu mereka karena para hantu masih sayang nyawa.

.*.*Happy.*New*.Year*.*.

"Reborn, kami kembali." Terlihat Team Oren telah keluar.

"Kami berhasil." Ucap Team Merah menyusul.

"Misi sukses _kouzo_." Team Birupun telah tiba.

"Kita berhasil desu~." Team Pink baru saja tiba.

"..." Tim Ungu hanya terdengar suara kunyahan kue dan marshmallow yang dimakan.

"Bagus. Sebelumnya aku akan mengasih tau kepada kalian." Ucap Reborn "Yang kalian lihat tadi ada asli tanpa rekayasa. Aku menahan semua mist guardians kalian agar mereka bisa membuat hantu-hantu terlihat lebih jelas."

"_NANI!'"_ Seru mereka semua [-Xanxus, Alaude, dan Hibari, Yamamoto kembali tertawa].

"Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi tahun ini akan berakhir." Ucap Reborn.

"Ah benar juga. Kita belum memasak." Ucap para wanita.

"Tenang saja aku akan membantu." Ucap Bianchi.

"Ap- TIDAK!" Tolak semuanya mentah-mentah tapi sayang sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Bianchi.

"Hmm. Dan tugas kalian adalah menaruh kembang api diposisi yang benar agar terlihat indah." Ucap Reborn. Semuanya menurut saja bahkan Alaude dan Hibaripun mengikuti karena diancam oleh Reborn.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Semuanya, kita sudah selesai." Ucap Haru dan yang lainnya. Kemudian semua berkumpul disana dan meliaht jangung bakar saus cokelat yang mengiurkan.

"Bianchi tidak menyentuh makanan ini bukan?" Tanya para cowok dengan wajah pucat.

"Hahi, tentu saja tidak desu." Ucap Haru.

"Ayo dicoba." Ucap Uni. Dan semuannyapun mencoba jangung itu.

Beberapa menit menjelang Tahun Baru

"Tinggal beberapa menit lagi." Ucap Haru semangat dan diikuti anggukan Kyoko.

"Kau sedang apa disini Tsuna?" tanya Giotto mendekati Tsuna.

"Ah Giotto. Aku hanya sedang duduk saja." Ucap Tsuna.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang acara ini?" Tanya Giotto.

"Ya, cukup menyenangkan." Ucap Tsuna "Maaf kalau kami merepotkanmu." Ucap Tsuna.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku menyukainya." Ucap Giotto "Aku bisa libur tanpa ada dokumen dihadapanku."

Sementara mereka asik berbicara kita cek yang lainnya.

"VOII! Jangan kabur kau sapi bodoh!" Seru Squalo.

"Lambo-sama tidak bodoh!" Seru Lambo masih berlari.

"Kembalikan permenku." Ucap Spanner mengejar Lambo.

"Ini permenku." Ucap Lampo kemudian berlari. Tanpa sengaja menyengol Gokudera.

"_TEME!_ Dasar kau _AHO-USI!_"

"Apa masalahmu _TAKO-HEAD_!" Seru Lampo dan Lambo kompak.

"Cih. Sialan kalian berdua." Ucap G yang juga kenak sengol kemudian terjadi kejar-kejaran.

"Ahahaha, aku ikut." Ucap Yamamoto. Dan disusul oleh Ryohei. Yang lain sibuk sendiri hingga tanpa sengaja entah siapa pokoknya diantara yang main kejar-kejaran ada yang nyengol Byakuran.

_Efeck slowmontion on_

Byakuran disengol oleh seseorang

Dengan gerakkan lambat marshmallow yang dipegangnya melayang diudara

Marshmallow tak berdosa itu mengenai tanah yang kotor

Tanpa sengaja Xanxus menginjak salah satu dari marshmallow itu

Kemudian iapun melayang terjatuh dan tak sengaja menyengol Asari

Asari yang tersengol tak sengaja menyengol tempat kembang api

Terjatuh ketanah dan tak sengaja megang panggangan yang masih ada api

Menyebabkan panggangan itu terjatuh dan membakar sumbu kembang api

Posisi kembang api dibilang extrim karena acak-acakan

Dan akhirnya tepat 2 detik kemudian sumbu langsung hambis dan menyambung kekembang api

_Slowmontion off_

"SEMUANYA MENUNDUK!" Seru Cozart dan Enma.

DHHUUARR

"GUPPYA!"

DHHUUARR

"HIIIEE!"

DDHHUUUARR

"WWAAA!"

DHHUUAAARRR

"KKYAA!"

DDHHUUARR

"GGWWAAA"

Alhasil disana terjadi kerusakan berat gara-gara kembang api yang hilang kendali dan menyebabkan teroror kembang api

-FIN-

**Silver **: "OMG! FIC NISTA MACAM APA INI!? GWWAA!"

**Narator **: "Sabar ya Sil..*ngelihat kembang api diatas*."

**Silver **: "Situ enak bisa tahun baruan. Aku hanya tahun baru didalam rumah aja gara-gara diluar hujan! Malah cuman bisa dengerin bunyi kembang apa aja!"

**Narator** : "Nasib kali."

**Silver **: "*ngangkat kursi dan lempar ke Narator*"

**Narator **: "*pingsan*"

**Silver **: "Bagiamana ceritanya? Maaf kalau aneh begini. Ya seperti yang kalian tau saya sedang melepaskan kegalauan gara-gara ngak bisa ikut tahun baruan diluar. Saya akan senang sekali jika kalian mau mereview cerita ini. Maaf ya kalau ngaco begini jadinya. Thanks buat yang telah baca dan tolong direview ya..lihat cuplikan ini dulu.."

**- -Omake**

Pagi harinya, sekolah Namimori terlihat seperti habis terkenak gempa, gosong disana-sini. Dan tentu saja Hibari Kyoya mengeluarkan hawa membunuh.

"_Herbivore_. Cepat. Bersihkan. Semua. Ini. Atau. _KAMIKUROSO_!"

Mau ngak mau semuanya menjadi petugas pembersih dadakan. Sungguh Tahun baru yang menyenangkan.

-FIN[again?]-


End file.
